rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Alastor
Alastor is a Demon Hybrid of a Duke of Hell/White-Eyed demon. He is infamously known throughout hell as Hell's Grand Torture. He is the son of Lilith and half-brother of Alexandra. He is assigned with the Owl to arrive to the realm of the mundane and track his sister so he may bring her back to his mother. Biography Alastor was conceived during when Lilith was spawning many demonic spawns for hell's army. Alastor had his power and species altered so it wouldn't surpass his mother's, but despite that, he was Hell's feared Greater Demon through hell. He spent thousands of years torturing new souls that are sentence to hell and he takes satisfaction of inflicting pain. When Samael and Lilith lead the First Demon Incursion, Alastor was among the many demons to arrive on earth and wreak havoc all over humanity. He was later banished back to hell and continued his work as a torturer. Rise of the Fallen Alastor was summoned by his mother to work alongside with the Owl, in search of his half-sister. Alastor arrived out of a pit he created to exit hell and encountered two hunters hunting a deer. He was threaten by them and shot by one of them in the forehead, however it did not do any damage and in return he killed them by choking them to death. Equipment * Demon Blade: Alastor carries two elite class demon weaponry with him at all times. Powers and Abilities Alastor is a demonic spawn of the first demon. Even though Lilith used her powers to keep Alasotr from becoming strong or stronger than her and being born as a Cambion, he is a formidable foe as he was able to physically overwhelm Cassiel. He is known for being feared throughout hell as its greatest torturer. * Immortality: Alastor is over a thousand years old. He cannot age or wither. He can potentially live over a million, if not, billions of years. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Alastor cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. He could take many blows from Cassiel and continue to fight without flinching. He tanked many stabs of Cassiel's Flaming Sword and hardly showed any signs of pain. * Super Stamina: Alastor does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself. He can tank so many damages, even before a fight and continue to keep going without fatigue. * Super Strength: Alastor possesses supernatural physical strength to overcome many lesser individuals. He was able to overwhelm Cassiel two times of their encounter, even when he was repeatedly stabbed by a Flaming Sword, Cassiel stood no chance. * Telekinesis: Alastor can move objects or beings with his mind. He pinned two hunters to a tree, choke them and snap their necks with a hand gesture. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Blade: A standard angel blade was only capable of causing moderate pain and could not kill him as it was stabbed through his heart. * Flaming Sword: Alastor survived being repeatedly stabbed by Cassiel's Flaming Sword and was able to continue to fight. Destroying Beings * Alexandra Sunday: Alastor own sister can destroy him. Alexandra displayed her angelic wrath and used her terrakinesis powers to cause a powerful earthquake, intimidating Alastor, causing him to flee after she was angered as the demon was about to kill Cassiel. * Lilith: Although Alastor is a Demon Hybrid (Duke of Hell), he can be overwhelmed and killed by his mother. * Higher Angel: Alastor is capable of overwhelming a regular angel such as Cassiel but against a Higher Angel, The Powers such as Chamuel or Verchiel, Alastor chose to flee. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Alastor effortlessly. * Primordial Species Level Entities: Alastor fled when Michael made his presence known as the Greater Demon chose not to pick a fight with the Archangel. Weapons * Angelic weaponry: While lower angelic weaponry such as a standard angel blade or Flaming sword was unable to kill him, an Angel Sword, Cherubim Bow and Arrow, and Seraphim Blade can kill him with ease. * Demonic Weaponry: Alastor can withstand being killed by his own Demon Blades, but claimed that only a Demon Sword or Halberd is capable of killing him. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Greater Demons Category:White-Eyed Demons Category:Dukes of Hell Category:Villain Category:High Tier Demons Category:Males Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Demon Hybrids